


It Will Come Right Back To You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [5]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zac, Boys Kissing, Conversations, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, First Time, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mild Language, Moonshine, Older Man/Younger Man, Reunions, Shout It Out Era, Slash, Top Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine it’s the ZA and your OTP is the last of their initial group alive. They declare their love for each other and have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Come Right Back To You

Zac chewed his lip as he sat inside the old run down shack with Daryl. They had been out on their own for days now, maybe weeks. However long it had been since the prison fell and tonight was the first in a long time that they had, had shelter of any kind. The first that they had, had to at least stop running from the dead and at least it was something because he wasn't sure how much longer they had. They were low on ammo and this house had, had some food. A bag of chips and some moonshine but other than that it wouldn't be enough keeping them going for long.

In the end Zac knew they'd probably die soon either by getting bit when they encountered a herd too big or by starvation alone. Though in the end maybe death would be a good thing since everyone else they had loved had all died at the prison before their eyes. Everyone had just fell like flies when the bullets had started and by the time the Governor had driven his tank through both Daryl and Zac had abandoned the prison like a bunch of cowards but they both knew there was no way they could take the Governor on, just the two of them.

"You okay Hanson?" Daryl asked his voice breaking through Zac's mind and Zac turned his head to look at Daryl, seeing Daryl looked as tired and emotional as he felt. "You went silent on me and I was scared for a second."

Zac nodded his head as he gave Daryl a smile, "Just thinking," he said as he shrugged. "I'm still alive if that was why you were scared," he said before taking the jar of moonshine from Daryl's hands and taking a long drink from it. It had been so long since he had alcohol. The last time was probably at the CDC.

"It was what I was afraid of," Daryl admitted not caring that he was being vulnerable right now. They had lost everyone they loved and cared for and Zac was all he had left in this world. Though he knew they'd both probably die soon. "I can't lose you too," he whispered as he used words Avery once had used on him back on the farm and the thought of Avery hurt, especially when all he saw of her now was her laying dead in the prison courtyard. 

"You won't lose me," Zac told him as he handed Daryl the alcohol again. "I'm like the plague. A bit hard to get rid of," he joked as he nudged Daryl's arm playfully. "Anyway I think I love you too much to leave you behind," he muttered out before he could even stop himself.

Hearing Zac's words Daryl froze as he eyed the other man, a bit surprised that he just said he loved him. "Y..you what?" he asked as his voice caught slightly in his throat.

"I love you," Zac repeated his words when Daryl had asked him. He knew he probably shouldn't have said it because this wasn't the time or heck maybe it was the time. "I've loved you for awhile now," he continued as he looked away from Daryl feeling his cheeks heating up under Daryl's gaze. "Too scared to admit it because I've never been in love with a man before and you had my sister. I couldn't ruin that and I know you're not gay anyway."

"I don't know what I am," Daryl said with a bit of certainty. "Never had much of a chance to find out or realize. Avery was my first in everything but even with her..I don't know it felt off," he frowned as he shook his head. "I loved her and I think I always will but I don't think I was ever in love with her."

Zac nodded his head because those were almost the exact words Kate had said to him when she had chosen to be with Lucy and once again Zac felt sad as he thought of Kate who Rick had banished away and Lucy whose body was laying dead among the other people at the prison.

"You don't love me either though..aren't in love with me," Zac said sadly knowing there was no way Daryl could love him. He'd have known right?

Daryl laughed slightly before taking a drink of the alcohol and sitting the half empty jar down, "I never said that did I Hanson?" he asked as he watched Zac turn to face him again. "I feel something for you, otherwise I wouldn't have chosen to leave with you. Would have just chosen to die at the prison with everyone else," he sighed before shaking his head as he inched a bit closer to Zac. "You and Avery were the only Hanson's I could ever tolerate anyway."

Now Zac laughed at that as he kept his eyes on Daryl who had inched closer to him, "It's because we were the less annoying ones," he shrugged as he chewed on his lip again, debating his next move. "Can I...can I kiss you?" he asked softly as he blushed again. "I mean we're going to die soon Dixon so may as well mark kissing a guy off my bucket list, huh?"

Listening to Zac's question Daryl went silent as he contemplated what to say because this was new to him too but maybe if he kissed Zac he'd know for sure what he felt for the man. It wasn't like he'd be cheating on Avery anyway. Avery was dead and had been for days or maybe weeks. Daryl had lost track of time by now it seemed.

"S..sure," Daryl spoke as once again his words caught in his throat as he felt himself getting nervous about this. Merle was probably somewhere turning over in his grave right now knowing Daryl had just agreed to kiss another man.

Zac was a bit surprised when he heard Daryl say sure because deep down he had been so positive that he'd reject him. A man like Daryl surely wouldn't be kissing another man but then again a man like Zac probably wouldn't be either but yet here they both were getting ready to kiss each other.

Taking a deep breath, Zac counted to five in his head before finally leaning over and letting his lips go against Daryl's in a kiss that was probably not his best but then again he really hadn't been this nervous about a kiss in a long time. Probably the first kiss he had shared with Kate was the last time he had been nervous.

Feeling Daryl start to respond to the kiss though Zac's nerves eased slightly because he figured if he was horrible then Daryl would push him away. Hell he figured if Daryl didn't like it he'd also push him away because Daryl was the type of man to stop something he didn't like. It was something they had in common..though really they had a lot in common if Zac was being honest. Maybe it should have been him who had gotten with Daryl first but no...fate had, had other ideas and let Avery have him first while Zac had went from Kate to Beth.

Kissing Daryl harder Zac moaned out slightly into the kiss when he felt Daryl pushing him back onto the floor and the moment his back connected with it and Daryl hovered over him, Zac broke the kiss as he looked up at the other man questioningly.

"What are we doing?" he asked not sure how one kiss had lead to him on his back with Daryl over him.

Daryl just rolled his eyes at Zac's question, "And I thought I was the dense one when it came to love and other stuff," he sighed as he shook his head. "We were kissing and well...I was hoping we could see what else the kissing lead too," he spoke not wanting to admit that he wanted to have sex with Zac.

It had felt like forever since the last time Daryl had, had sex with Avery and now in a time when he could die any day now, he wanted that intimacy and he didn't care if it was with another man because he maybe had liked kissing Zac. He'd liked it and he wanted it again.

"So just shut up and stop asking questions," Daryl whispered before he leaned in and this time it was him who kissed Zac.

Kissing Daryl back Zac obeyed him in the fact that he shut up and he stopped asking questions, mainly because he didn't want to ruin the moment between them. Whatever moment this was anyway and so yeah, he just stayed silent only letting out occasional moans every time their hips would meet as they both lifted up to the kiss.

It was those moments that let Zac know just how much Daryl was liking what was happening because eventually he could feel Daryl's erection. An erection that matched his own and he figured he knew then that they'd be doing the other stuff that kissing lead too.

He was going to be having sex with Daryl and as much as he hated to admit it, he had probably fantasized about it a time or two. Maybe sometimes closed his eyes when he was with Beth and replaced her with Daryl in his brain, though in those thoughts he was the one who had a dick inside of him as he begged for Daryl to fuck him just a bit harder.

Pulling away from the kiss briefly as he came out of his thoughts, Zac pulled his shirt off throwing it to the floor before reaching up to pull Daryl into a more heated hiss, his sense of want taking over now.

"I need you Daryl," Zac groaned out as their hips collided again and he knew he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. He felt like he'd been waiting ages to ever be with this man and now when they'd probably be dead in a matter of days was he acting on it.

"Thought you already had me," Daryl spoke as he pulled away long enough to discard his vest before leaning in to kiss Zac again. "I mean I sure feel like you have me right now," he muttered into Zac's mouth as his own hands began to work on the button down shirt he had on and once he was done unbuttoning his shirt he once again felt that hesitancy to take off his shirt like he had with Avery.

He was afraid of Zac seeing the scars on his back. Afraid it would make Zac not want to be with him but those fears quickly subsided because it was Zac and Zac had rarely judged him on anything before. He and Zac were a lot alike.

Kissing Daryl a bit harder again, Zac reached up to take Daryl's shirt off when he paused in doing so and after it was off Zac let their hips connect again and this time they both moaned out into each others mouth and that seemed to spurn them on in finishing getting undressed.

Their pants and underwear soon joining the rest of the clothes on the floor and once they were both naked Zac had to pull away and look over Daryl's body, a blush appearing on his cheeks when he realized Daryl was doing the same to him and he could only hope that Daryl liked what he saw.

"Pretty sure I'm not as thin as Avery ever was," Zac whispered knowing that if Daryl was comparing him that Avery probably would have won out. Avery and Taylor had always had the best bodies out of all the siblings.

Daryl shook his head at Zac's words, "You look fine to me," he said honestly as they locked eyes briefly before he leaned in to kiss Zac again, this time a slower kiss because he wanted to ease Zac's worries because again he knew what it was like to not like his body.

Hell he had, had similar thoughts before Zac spoke up, wondering if Zac was comparing him to Kate and Beth but he had, had to kill those thoughts the second he heard what Zac had said to him.

Closing his eyes as he kissed Daryl back Zac tried his best to get rid of any of his other worries and just let himself enjoy this moment, a moment that probably never would happen again.

And he was doing good at enjoying things until Daryl pulled away and Zac gave him a questioning look at least until Daryl held two fingers to Zac's lips and Zac got the hint. 

"Going to have to prep you somehow," Daryl told him right as Zac took his fingers into his mouth which caused him to moan because fuck was the boy skilled at sucking and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe Zac had sucked dick before and just wasn't copping to it. 

Zac who was sucking on Daryl's fingers made eye contact with the other man and he couldn't help the mischievous look that he gave when he heard Daryl moan again. He may have been insecure not too long ago but now, now he kind of liked what he was doing to the other man.

"I love how you just decided I was going to be the one getting fucked in the ass," Zac spoke as he let Daryl's fingers move from his lips and he winked at him. "Though I really have no issues with it. Always saw myself as the one who'd be getting fucked anyway."

Raising an eyebrow at Zac's words Daryl let his hands find Zac's entrance and as he let one of his fingers go inside slowly he heard Zac let out a throaty moan. "Is that so?" he questioned as he began to move his finger inside of Zac. "Guess I always figured you were an inner bitch."

Zac couldn't help that moan that escaped his mouth as Daryl began to move his finger inside of him and somewhere in between moans he began to move his hips in time with Daryl's finger. "You've thought about me sexually before?" he asked finally after he had taken in Daryl's last comment.

"No," Daryl answered way too fast, probably giving away that it was a lie. He had thought of Zac sexually before once or twice when he had needed to get off with his hand and that made him feel a bit guilty because he had been with Avery at that time.

"You're an awful liar Dixon," Zac mused before pulling Daryl into another kiss and this time as they kissed he felt Daryl add a second finger inside of him and he held onto the man a bit tighter because it hurt, though the pain was kind of something Zac liked which maybe surprised him a bit. He had never had a pain kink before.

As the kiss progressed Zac whimpered into Daryl's mouth when he felt Daryl eventually remove his fingers though the whimper soon died down when he felt Daryl's cock at the entrance of his hole and he pulled away, his brown eyes looking up into Daryl's blue eyes.

"You sure about this?" Daryl asked as he blushed feeling a bit afraid that Zac would deny him or admit how this was all some big joke and had been all along.

Nodding his head Zac didn't break eye contact with Daryl, "Trust me, I'm sure," he spoke as he smirked. "Now fuck me Dixon before I start whimpering again and loudly this time."

Daryl just laughed at that before slowly pushing into Zac and fuck Zac was really tight but fuck did it feel good too and for a few seconds Daryl just stayed still, to give Zac time to adjust as well as giving himself time too because this was new and he was afraid with how good it felt inside Zac that he may come much sooner than he wanted too.

"You feel really good," Daryl told Zac as he looked into his eyes again as he started to move inside Zac, watching as Zac moaned out, his face turning to one of complete pleasure. "The tightest hole I've ever been inside to be honest."

Blushing Zac knew he couldn't reply to that, right now all he could do was moan or grunt as Daryl moved inside of him. This experience was new but he liked it, even if it too hurt because again apparently he had formed some kind of weird pain kink.

Eventually though Zac let himself began to move in time with Daryl's thrust, his eyes falling shut as the feeling building up inside of him got even better.

"So good," Zac finally spoke as he felt Daryl pick up his pace a bit and as that happened Zac let his hand fall between them as he wrapped it around his cock, his hand moving at the same pace as Daryl. "Just go a bit faster though," he requested as he chewed on his lip briefly before speaking again. "Want to be fucked properly and all. Want it to hurt in the morning."

Hearing Zac, Daryl did what he said, picking up his pace as he moved inside of Zac. The shack they were in soon becoming filled with nothing but the sound of their moans and skin on skin contact. It was probably the most erotic sound Daryl had heard as well as this being the hottest experience he had ever had.

But much too soon he felt that familiar feeling building up inside of him and as he panted out Zac's name he felt himself come inside of Zac, an action that made Zac jerk himself off a bit faster until he too had reached his end and Daryl swore his name falling from Zac's lips was the sweetest sound he had heard in a long time.

Zac who was coming down from his sex induced high, looked over at Daryl after Daryl slid out of him and collapsed on the floor beside him and all Zac could do was stare because no words wanted to from in his throat. No words would be enough to say that he was one hundred percent sure now that he loved Daryl.

So instead of saying anything he just moved closer to Daryl, curling into him as his eyes closed and sleep took him away. Maybe tomorrow he could tell him..if they lived long enough that was.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking the next morning, Zac's eyes shot open as he came to the realization that the space beside him was empty and as he came even more too he swore he could hear talking outside which propelled him to stand up in a hurry and get dressed. Afraid that maybe whoever was talking outside was a bad person or someone who had killed Daryl since Daryl was missing.

After he was dressed, he went to the door and opened it, stopping in his tracks when he found Daryl standing outside, talking to what looked like Isaac and Nikki who had Kate at their side.

"Kate?" Zac questioned as he stepped closer to the scene that was playing out.

Turning her head at Zac's words, Kate gave Zac a tiny smile, "Surprise," she said as she ran over to him. "I umm sort of ran into Isaac and Nikki and we were planning on going to Terminus together and this place was on the way. We were going to stop here for a few hours to rest but before we could even get inside Daryl came running at us with his crossbow," she laughed as she ran a hand through her hair. "He told us about the others and said you were sleeping, said you two had a long night last night."

"We did," Zac blushed as the memory of last night played in his head. Having sex with Daryl and realizing he loved him. "I'm really happy to see you though Katie," he sighed as he pulled his ex-wife into a hug. Maybe unknowingly he and Daryl had gotten lucky twice in the span of twenty-four hours because now that they had three other people well Zac was a bit more hopefully that maybe they wouldn't die so soon.

Hugging Zac back, Kate crinkled her nose before pulling away slightly as she looked at Zac skeptically. "W..why do you smell like Daryl and sex?" she questioned keeping her voice low so only Zac could hear her.

Once again Zac felt himself blush as he looked away from Kate's gaze, "It's kind of a long story," he admitted knowing eventually Kate would know it because he did have a feeling last night had changed everything between him and Daryl.


End file.
